Kado Terbaik
by aniranzracz
Summary: Ternyata kado terbaik untuknya itu bukan Wiski Api Ogden -NewFic from aniranzracz :D for SnapeDay yang... er, telat. Happy Birthday SS! We love you...


**Kado Terbaik**

Oleh aniranzracz

Harry Potter oleh JKR

_Warn: Sangat OOC untuk kepentingan alur cerita._

Dibuat untuk Snape Day :D

_Yah, walaupun telat 10 hari… HBD SS! We love you! ({})_

,

,

Severus Tobias Snape adalah guru kesayangan siswa-siswi Hogwarts.

Severus mengajar mata pelajaran Ramuan—yah, keahliannya—dan berhasil mengubah siswa-siswi Hogwarts. Awalnya—ketika Ramuan masih diajar oleh guru yang lama—murid-murid hanya mengerti cara meledakkan kuali beserta isinya. Tapi, begitu belajar bersama Severus, ramuan Polyjuice atau Amortentia yang ribetnya minta ampun pun rasanya bisa dibuat oleh seluruh murid.

Dan Severus adalah guru yang sangat sabar.

Kalau muridnya gagal dan menghancurkan kelasnya, dia tidak akan marah. Dia hanya memberitahu murid itu agar tidak mengulangi kesalahannya untuk kedua kali disertai dengan senyuman. Dia baru akan memberi detensi kalau kesalahan muridnya itu diulangi kembali atau sudah kelewatan.

Dan tak ada yang tidak bertekuk lutut ketika melihat… rambutnya.

Rambutnya yang hitam gelap, kuat, sehat, dan mengkilau. Wow. Rambutnya benar-benar serasi dengan matanya beserta selera pakaiannya yang serbahitam—mengesankan orang yang kuat, gagah, dan berani menghadapi segala tantangan.

Senyum manisnya juga tak kalah 'wow'! Severus bahkan juara dua dan nyaris menyaingi Lockhart dalam kontes Senyum-Paling-Menawan oleh majalah Witch-Weekly. Benar-benar _amazing_!

Tidak hanya murid-murid Hogwarts yang senang pada Severus. Rekan-rekan kerjanya juga. Setiap ada acara minum teh atau pesta dansa bagi para guru, Severus selalu menjadi orang pertama yang dibuatkan undangan atau diberitahu.

Oh! Karena sifat Severus yang penolong dan seperti… er, tahu segalanya, guru-guru menjadi suka meminta tolong pada Severus. Sedikit-sedikit… Severus. Sedikit-sedikit… Severus. Ckck. Maklum saja, Severus kan tidak hanya menguasai Ramuan. Dia juga menguasai Transfigurasi, Mantra, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, dan bahkan Sejarah Sihir! Iya, yang banyak menghapal tahun itu. Sayangnya, hanya Ramalan saja yang dia kurang lancar.

Banyak yang jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi seluruh wanita itu harus mengantri dulu, karena seseorang sudah memiliki hatinya.

Siapakah wanita yang beruntung itu?

Dialah ibu dari Harry Potter, Lily Potter.

Dari dulu hingga sekarang, cintanya hanya bisa ia berikan pada Lily Potter. Tidak pada orang lain.

Severus benar-benar orang yang sangat setia.

Dan tidak heran, karena sifat dan sikapnya yang nyaris sempurna—sebenarnya dia sempurna, tapi tidak bisa dikatakan sempurna karena tidak ada orang yang sempurna—dia selalu mendapatkan hadiah dari siapa pun.

Saat hari Valentine, hari Natal, bahkan hari Halloween juga masih ada yang nekat mengirimkannya hadiah! Ckck… aneh-aneh saja.

Tapi hadiah-hadiah di semua hari itu tidak ada yang mengalahkan hadiahnya saat ia berulang tahun.

9 Januari. Hari dimana hadiah-hadiah bertumpukan di kantornya dan bahkan sebagian hadiah itu harus ia titipkan di ruangan Profesor Flitwick—sahabat sejatinya—agar tidak benar-benar meledakkan kantornya.

Dan hari itu adalah hari ini.

Hari ini kalender menunjukkan tanggal 9 Januari 2013. Umur Severus tepat 53 tahun.

Dan karena kemarin ia sibuk mengajar dan membantu Madam Pince membereskan buku di Perpustakaan sampai larut malam, ia merasa kurang sehat hari ini.

Dia batuk. Dan hidungnya juga berlendir.

Penyakit ringan yang menganggu segala hal.

"Ah, mungkin karena kecapekan," batin Severus. "Aku harus semangat mengajar hari ini! Hari ini ulang tahunku! Guru-guru bahkan menyiapkan pesta untukku nanti malam! Dan murid-muridku tidak boleh kehilangan satu menit pun tanpa ilmu yang kuajarkan! Ayo Severus, semangaaaatt!"

Ia memaksakan diri beranjak dari kasur, lalu memakai jubah tidur. Ia hendak mandi, lalu beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Dan begitu keluar dari pintu kamarnya, dia sudah menemukan kurang lebih sebelas kado besar-besar di depan pintu.

Baru jam enam pagi, ia sudah mendapatkan sebelas kado. Bagaimana selanjutnya?

Mungkin kado hari ini harus ia titipkan ke kantor Profesor Flitwick dan juga ke McGonagall.

Selesai mandi, ia segera berpakaian, lalu pergi ke Aula Besar. Dia sudah tidak sabar mencicipi sup krim yang mungkin saja bisa meredakan batuk-pileknya.

"Selamat pagi, Profesor!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Profesor!"

"Aku punya kado untuk Anda!"

Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah di koridor dan bahkan belum sempat membalas sapaan dari murid-muridnya, Severus sudah 'dipaksa' membawa dua kado berat. Dan kado-kado lain—ia lihat dari jauh—sudah berdatangan. Dibawa oleh murid-murid sambil berlarian ke arahnya.

"Astaga," batin Severus.

Tapi murid-murid itu tak peduli kalau Severus kesusahan membawa kado itu. Mereka terus saja memberikan kado. Walaupun ada di antara mereka yang menawarkan bantuan pada Severus untuk membawa beberapa kado.

"Profesor, kado Anda banyak sekali! Mau kubantu?" tanya seorang anak—entah siapa.

"Tidak usah," jawab Severus sambil tersenyum dan berbatuk kecil. Ia sudah menahan batuknya agar tidak keluar, tapi tidak bisa. Jadi ia memperkecil saja suara batuknya. "Uhuk. Terima kasih tawarannya, tapi energimu nanti habis. Kau harus belajar hari ini."

Dan seterusnya begitu.

Severus memang orang yang kelewat baik.

Akhirnya Severus membawa entah berapa kado yang ditumpuk-tumpuk seperti ikan sarden—saking banyaknya—dengan kedua tangan. Bahkan Severus sudah tidak bisa melihat jalan lagi karena pandangannya tertutup oleh kado-kado.

Untung saja Argus Filch lewat. Jadi Argus bisa membantu Severus membawa kado-kado.

Dan begitu sampai di Aula Besar, ada empat spanduk yang dibawa oleh masing-masing asrama. Tulisannya…

**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN PROFESOR SNAPE! WE LOVE YOU MUACH!**

Severus hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menelan ludah. Tidak terbayang betapa repotnya hari ini.

Setelah mencoba beberapa sendok sup krim saat sarapan—hanya sedikit, karena ia terus-menerus diajak bicara oleh orang lain sehingga tidak sempat banyak-banyak makan—ia pergi ke kantornya sebelum mengajar. Dia harus menaruh kado-kado yang sangat banyak itu dulu jika tidak ingin kerepotan.

Setelah menaruh kado-kadonya di kantor—dibantu oleh Profesor Flitwick dan Argus Filch—dia langsung pergi mengajar.

Dan begitu ia masuk ke kelasnya, murid-murid kelas satu Gryffindor dan Slytherin—yang akan belajar—sudah menunggu di luar. Dengan seribu pertanyaan.

"Kenapa terlambat, Profesor?"

"Profesor capek, ya?"

"Kado-kado Profesor mana?"

Severus hanya bisa tersenyum dan lagi-lagi batuk. Ia menjawab seribu pertanyaan itu dengan satu jawaban singkat—yang tidak nyambung.

"Iya."

Begitu kelas terbuka oleh lambaian tongkat sihir Severus, murid-murid segera menghambur ke dalam. Mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman sehingga bisa belajar dengan tenang.

"Uhuk."

Tapi satu murid masih mengekor di belakangnya.

Severus berbalik.

Dan gadis berambut keriting tebal berjubah Gryffindor ada di sana. Namanya Hermione Granger.

Severus sendiri baru mengenal anak itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat anak itu berhasil menjadi orang pertama di kelasnya yang membuat ramuan-entah-apa. Severus sudah lupa.

"Hermione, kenapa tidak mencari tempat duduk seperti teman-temanmu?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Severus, anak itu malah bertanya balik, "Profesor batuk ya?"

Yah, namanya juga anak-anak.

Severus mengangguk. Senyumnya belum luntur. "Ya."

Anak itu mengangguk, lalu mencari tempat duduk sisa. Untung saja Harry Potter menyisakan tempat duduk di sebelahnya sehingga anak itu bisa duduk dengan nyaman.

Severus berdecak heran, lalu berjalan ke depan kelas dan memulai mengajar.

Selesai mengajar, makan siang, lalu mengajar lagi, lalu makan malam, Severus pergi ke kamarnya—sambil membawa beberapa kado. Dan sesampainya di depan pintu kamar, ada lagi tumpukan kado yang meminta dibawa masuk.

Severus membuka pintu, menaruh kado-kado di lantai kamar, lalu mengambil kado-kado di depan pintu lagi.

"Hah, repotnya," batin Severus sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya. "Setelah ini masih ada pesta guru, lagi."

Dan setelah menaruh kado-kadonya—yang memenuhi nyaris seluruh ruangan—ia langsung keluar lagi. Hendak pergi ke pesta ulang tahunnya yang diadakan oleh rekan-rekannya.

Dan pesta berjalan lancar—walaupun Severus masih batuk.

Ada kue tart tinggi beserta krim dan ceri kesukaannya, ada balon-balon dan konfeti yang meriah, dan ada juga acara minum Wiski Api.

Walaupun Severus suka Wiski Api, dia tidak minum itu di sana.

Dia tidak ingin batuknya bertambah parah.

Karena itu, selesai acara makan kue, dia langsung menghilang. Kembali ke kamarnya.

Dan kado-kado masih ada juga yang bertumpuk di luar pintu kamarnya.

Sambil membawa kado-kado itu, ia masuk ke kamarnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Ternyata lama juga ia ada di pesta itu.

Karena bingung hendak berbuat apa, Severus membuka kadonya satu-satu.

Ada yang berisi boneka—entah siapa yang memberikannya, bahan-bahan ramuan, jubah berwarna merah baru, sepatu ski—yang mungkin akan Severus sumbangkan, buku-buku baru, cemilan-cemilan kecil, permen Honeydukes, dan bahkan Menteri Sihir sendiri memberikan Severus hadiah Wiski Api Ogden.

Masih banyak lagi hadiah yang menunggu dibuka.

"Hadiah-hadiah yang bagus," pikir Severus. "Tapi tidak ada yang kubutuhkan. Semua hadiah ini sama dengan hadiah-hadiahku tahun lalu."

Lalu Severus beranjak ke kasurnya. Ia sudah lelah sekali hari ini karena aktivitasnya. Apalagi ditambah dengan batuk dan pileknya yang menganggu.

Severus menatapi bekas-bekas bungkus kado yang berserakan di kamarnya.

"Besok saja beres-beresnya," batin Severus. Lalu ia tertidur.

Jam 12 malam, ia terbangun. Ia kebelet buang air kecil.

"Uhuk."

Ia beranjak dari kasur, berjalan beberapa langkah, membuka pintu—

Tetapi, di luar kamarnya, masih ada satu kado.

Mendadak rasa kebeletnya hilang.

Kado itu hanya dibungkus kertas biasa, bukan kertas kado dengan corak yang ramai dan norak. Kado itu tidak dihiasi apa pun. Pita pun tidak. Hanya ada satu kartu ucapan dengan tulisan anak-anak yang lumayan rapi.

**Selamat ulang tahun Profesor Snape. **

**Aku bingung ingin memberikan hadiah apa, jadi ini saja yang kuberikan. **

**Semoga Profesor cepat sembuh. **

**Hermione Granger.**

Severus membuka kado itu.

Dan ia menemukan obat batuk di sana.

…

Itulah yang ia butuhkan!

FIN.

Selesai :D semoga bisa diterima, ya. Ini dibikin susah-payah banget…waktu Writer's Block lagi melanda. Jelek banget jadinya -,- udah gitu, telat 1o hari lagi dari ultah Sev. Dan telat 3 hari dari batas publish Snape Day -,- Maaf semuanya…

Mind to RnR?


End file.
